Christmas Shoes
by GoHansGuRlViDel3
Summary: this is based on the song "Christmas Shoes"...Trunks is the little boy, Bulma is his dying mother and Vegeta is his father...please R/R!!!!


Konnichiwa minna! I'm really sorry for not updating my stories.. heheh I will get to though! Eventually.I'm just a little behind because I have a paper due in school lol okiez well this is a Christmas story.based on the song "Christmas Shoes" and the main character is Trunks...I haven't decided who the man was yet heheh so um...read on! OH YEA and the daddy is Vegeta and the mama is Bulma.your welcome all you B=V fans ^_~ heheh ok read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any animation except my own. I don't own the song "Christmas Shoes" either, though I wish I did ^ ^.  
  
"_____"-someone speaking /______/-song  
  
Christmas Shoes  
  
/It was almost Christmas time/ /there I stood in another line/ /trying to buy that last gift or two/ /not really in the Christmas mood/  
  
I was standing I line getting the last few presents for my family. It was Christmas Eve and I had to hurry! I was getting really annoyed, though. It was taking forever and the lines were so long!  
  
/standing right in front of me/ /was a.little boy waiting anxiously/ /pacing 'round like little boys do/ /and in his hands he held.a pair of shoes/  
  
I sighed and I looked around at all the people buying their last Christmas gifts as well. My eyes lay on a boy that was standing in line in front of me. He was holding a very elegant pair of shoes.  
  
/and his clothes were torn and old/ /he was dirty from head to toe/ /and when it came his time to pay/ /I couldn't believe what I heard him say/  
  
His clothes weren't very nice either. They were very ragged and dirty. I would've guessed that he didn't have enough money for the shoes, but I could've been wrong. He walked up to the counter and placed the shoes on it. He smiled at the cashier and he smiled back.  
  
/sir I wanna buy these shoes/ /for my mama please/ /it's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size/ /could you hurry sir/ /daddy says there's not much time/ /you see.she's been sick for quite a while and I./ /know these shoes will make her smile and I./ /want her to look beautiful...if mama meets Jesus.tonight/  
  
"Hi! My name is Trunks. Sir I wanna buy these shoes. For my mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see.she's been sick for quite a while and I.know these shoes will make her smiles and I.want her to look beautiful.if mama meets Jesus tonight."  
  
/they counted pennies for what seemed like years/ /then the cashier said "Son, there's not enough here."/ /he searched his pockets frantically/ /the he turned and he looked at me/  
  
I watched them as the counted money for.let's just say it was too long to calculate. A lot of people had left the angry because they were taking so long. I waited, though. Finally, the cashier said, "Son, I'm sorry but there's not enough here." I saw his face drop as he searched his pockets frantically, but when he didn't find any, he turned around to me.  
  
/mama made Christmas good at our house/ /most years she just did without/ /tell me sir.what am I gonna do!? /somehow I gotta buy you.these Christmas shoes/  
  
I stared him straight in his azure eyes and he said, "Mama made Christmas good at our house," and he looked down. "Most years she just did without. Tell me sir.what am I gonna do!? Somehow I gotta buy.these Christmas shoes!" he yelled and he had tears in his eyes.  
  
/so I laid the money down/ /I just had to help him out/ /and I'll never forget the look on his face/ /when he sad, "Mama's gonna look so great!"/  
  
I felt so bad for Trunks and I couldn't just leave him and not help his dying mother. That's not the Christmas spirit! I smiled at him and I put the balanced money on the counter. He looked at me with a wide grin and happiness shown in his eyes. "Mama's gonna look so great!"  
  
/sir I wanna buy these shoes/ /for my mama please/ /it's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size/ /could you hurry sir/ /daddy says there's not much time/ /you see.she's been sick for quite a while and I./ /know these shoes will make her smile and I./ /want her to look beautiful...if mama meets Jesus.tonight/  
  
/I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love/ /as he thanked me and ran out/ /I knew that God has sent that little boy./ /to remind me.what Christmas is all about!/  
  
He bought the shoes and thanked me as he ran out. I looked at his retreating back and I knew that God must of sent him to me as an angel in disguise to remind people what Christmas is all about.  
  
/sir I wanna buy these shoes/ /for my mama please/ /it's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size/ /could you hurry sir/ /daddy says there's not much time/ /you see.she's been sick for quite a while and I./ /know these shoes will make her smile and I./ /want her to look beautiful...if mama meets Jesus.tonight/  
  
/I want her to look beautiful...if mama meets Jesus.tonight/  
  
I slowly closed my eyes and I wished their family the best of luck and all I could think of was Trunks and what he did for his loving mother. I would never forget him.  
  
FIN  
  
Hm.was that good?!?!? Please tell me!!!! Please R/R!!! I need to know! if you really like it..i will put a sequel out! Hahah my own sequel.hm.so read my other stories too!! Thanks! ~*Hara-Kiri*~ 


End file.
